A Letter
by IlOvEgAaRa666
Summary: Tsunade opens a letter that Shizune gave to her...after reading it she starts rembering everything about her and Jirayia and starts to relize that you dont know what you've had till its gone
1. Chapter 1

The Letter

disclamier-i dont own any of this excpet for the plot and the idea.

_italics mean flashbacking_

_**bold itaclis are letter reading**_

summery-Tsunade opens a letter that Shizune gave to her...after reading it she starts rembering everything about her and Jirayia and starts to relize that you dont know what you've had till its gone

--

Shizune walked through the halls towards the hokages office with a letter in her hand that a maid had found while cleaning the legandary toad sages room at the hotel. Shizune arrived at the hokages office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice said from inside the room.

Shizune walked in. "My lady I have a letter for you that was found in his room...it was addressed...to you..." She looked down at the letter in her hand and handed it to Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at it and saw that Jirayia had wrote it.She read the letter.

_**Tsunade**_,

_**I don't know what to write here or even if I'll ever give you this. But I've always had a fondness of you even when we were children. It hurt me to see you going out with all those different guys. I was always the one there to heal you when they broke your heart. When you told me you were going to marry Dan the only thing I knew was that he was going to take my world from me so I left...I had hoped you wouldn't know what it felt like to have your heart shattered. When I came to Kohona I **_** had hoped you would be there...but you weren't I was so sad thinking maybe you had died. When I was told you were in another village I felt so happy that you were still alive. It was like I could breathe freely for the first time in a long while. Then when Naruto and I came to get you. Your eyes** _**I saw looked so broken so sad. You looked at me with such hateful eyes. That hurt more then when you said that you were getting married and even more worse then when you told me that you would never love me. All those days that I day dream about the day that you would say yes to a date with you. All those nights that I would dream about us being together and you saying that you love me and of holding you in my arms. Everyday when I see you or hear your name my heart skips a beat. When you say my name its like heaven. When ever I touch you or when you touch me I get butterflys. No matter what you do your always perfect in my eyes. Even on your worse days it still seems like your best. I may peep on any girl that cross my path but I only truely have eyes for you. Even back when you were as flat as a tweleve year old boy. No matter what happens I'll always be with you and I love you. All those times you made fun of me I always though maybe it was your way of flirting with me. Everytime you would hit me I would hope it was cause it was your way of showing affection. I guess I have to wrap this letter up so that I can get ready for my mission that way I can get it over with cause the sooner this mission is over the sooner I get to go on a date with you...I still can't believe you agreed.**_

_**Love you always,**_

_**Jirayia.**_

A tear fell from Tsunades eye and landed on the paper. "Please tell me that this is just a joke Shizune that he didn't really write this..."

"I'm sorry LadyTsunade but it's not a joke..he really did write it."

Tsunade nodded and looked out the window remebering earlier that month.

--flashbacking--

_Jirayia barged into Tsunade's office. "Hey Tsunade wanna go on a date?"_

_Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and glared at Jirayia. "No, I don't want to go on a date with you and next time instead of inviting yourself in knock."_

_Jirayia stareded to pout. "B-But why not?"_

_"Cause I'm busy and I just plain out don't want to go on a date or let alone go anyway with you.Why can't you get that through that thick head of yours Jirayia?"_

_He scrated the back of his head. "Well...um...What about tomorrow then?"_

_"Jirayia either leave now willinly or I will force you out." Tsunade said as she slowly started to stand up _

_Jirayia started backing up. "Um...You know what I think I hear Kakashi calling me...I'm coimg Kakashi!" Jirayia turned and ran out the door as fast as he could._

_Tsunade sat down and started rubbing her tempales. "He is such a pain in the ass."_

_--end flashbacking--_

Shizune walked over to Tsunade. "Are you okay?"

Tsunade wiped her eyes with her sleeve and turned and looked at Shizune. "I'm fine..."

"Your a terrible liar you know that?" Shizune laughed nervously

"Shizune will you please leave..."

"Yes...But just member the sake won't help you...If you need me just call..." After saying that Shizune turned and left.

Tsunade stood up and looked out the window and walked across the room and grabbed the sake and poured herself a glass.

"The sake works just like it should..It'll make everything numb until the next day..." She took a swing from her glass.

What she didn't know was that the more she drank the more flash backs she would have.

--flashbacking--

_Tsunade walked sluggilshy all the way to the bridge to wait for her senasi. she sighed "Hopefully he'll get her fast and tell us we have the day off cause I really need it."_

_"Hey Tsunade!" Tsuande turned around heraing her name beign called and saw Jirayia. _

_"Oh..Hey Jirayia..." Tsunade sighed this was not the person she wanted to see today._

_"Wow your'e being nice today usally you tell me to not talk to you or to get lost...Is everything okay?" _

_"...No everything aint okay..." Tsunades eyes stared to water amd she looked away._

_"What happened?" Jirayia tilited his head to the side with a concerned look on his face._

_"He broke up with me..for some slut with that has a chest..." Tsunade started to cry harder._

_Jirayia did the only thing he thoguht would make Tsunade feel better so he went and hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair. "He don't deserve you Tsunade Beisdes you were to good for him anyway."_

_Tsuande looked up at Jirayia and he wiped away her tears from her cheeck. "You really think so?"_

_"No, I know so." Jirayia smiled._

_"Hey if you guys are gonna get all lovey dovey then leave." Oriochimaru said as he glared at the pair._

_Tsuande pushed Jirayia away. "Were not getting lovey dovey so shove it snake boy."_

_--end flashbacking--_

Tsuande left the hokages tower and started making her way to the traing grounds where they first became a team officaly together. She looked at the three poles remebering that this is also where she had last seen Jirayia before he had ran off that day after she had told him that she was going to marry Dan.

--flashbacking--

_Jirayia sat on the middle pole in the traing grounds where he had been tied perviously 15 years ago. _

_"Jirayia you came." Tsuande smiled _

_"Well you asked me to so here I am what is it now that you wanted to tell me then?" _

_Tsuande giggled and bounced on the balls of her feet with her hands behind her back. "Guess."_

_"Umm...You want to know if I'll go on a date with you?" Jirayia smiled hopefully._

_"No, guess again..It has to do with Dan." Tsuande smiled happily._

_"Um..Oi you broke up with him." Jirayia said hopefully._

_"No, Dan asked me to marry him..and were getting married two weeks from now." Tsuande sqeualed._

_"...Oh thats wonderful Tsuande...Just great..I'm really happy for you." Jirayia was smileing but inside his heart had just shattered into a million pieces._

_"Your'e going to come right?" _

_"Ya...Course I'm gonna come." _

_--end flashbacking--_

"But you lied..You didn't come...Instead you left the village...Left me..." Tsuande slide down the middle pole and looked at the stars. She then stared crying. "After you left I lost my little brother...Then I lost Dan...So I left..There was to many bad memories."

Authers comments

I was going 2 make this one big chapter but i decided to split it up cuz i wanted to see what every1 thoguht off it...i just had 2 put orichimaru in here...and sorry for the sucky grammer but my computer dosent have spell cheek or any of that fancy stuff

sasunaru-foreva-325 if you keep on i will write that sasusaku even if it kills me which it might.


	2. Chapter 3

A Letter

Chappie 2

Sorry to keep you waiting but like i said having problems at home and life and then went on summer vaction with no comp and then moved and had to wait to hook up the comp and had to re-read everything...sorry this is so short but i thought it would be fitting to stop it here.

_flashbacking_

**thoughts**

--

(the next day)

Shizune walked into Tsunades office to see that Tsunade wasn't there. **' I wonder where Tsunade is...shes never late...I guess the letter is having more effect on her then I though it would.'**

Shizune picked up the bottle of sake and shook it. **'Hmm..only half empty...I thought it would all be gone.' **She shrugged her shoulders.

--

Tsuande woke up to something poking her in her side. "What the stop fucking poking me you brat."

"Is that anyway to talk to your futrue Hokage?"

"No one ever said I was gonna make you Hokage Naruto now beat it." Tsunade swatted at his legs.

"Well I can't cause Kakashi-sensai told me to meet him here 7 hours ago." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Tsunade.

"Whatever." Tsuande got up and statred to walk away.

"Hey granny Tsuande why were you sleeping out here anyway...Shouldn't you be like in your office pretending to do your work?" Naruto dodged the punch that came at him.

"I don't owe you any explanations brat...And for your information I actually do my work."

"Damn can't you take a joke anyway have you heard from pervy sage he was supposed to be back by now."

Tsunade stopped walking and stiffened. "...Hes not coming...back this time Naruto..." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"...What do you mean not coming back? Surely he can't be dead..."

"..." Tsuande started walking again and remembered the time when Jirayia and Naruto had came and brought her back to the village.

--flashbacking--

_Tsunade couldn't belive her eyes when she saw Jiraiya there right in front of her she was so shocked that she wasn't listeing to a thing he was saying._

_"So ya you need to come back."_

_"What? I'm not going back to that village...Plus the title of Hokage is a joke. Only a fool would take it._

_Naruto flew across the table at Tsunade. "Hey where in a pub, cut it out Naruto." Jiraiya said while he had Naruto by the back of his jacket._

_"I'm not gonna let her sit here and let her disrespect the old man or the fourth Hokage. I don't care if you are a lady or not I'll slug you with all I've got."_

_Tsuande stood up and looked Naruto in the face. "Meet me outside kid."_

_--outside_

_Naruto ran towards Tsunade. She grabbed the kunai from him and flicked him in the head._

_"Hey kid let me ask you a question. Why did you get so touchy about the Hokage title?_

_"Cause unlike you I want to be hokage cause being hokage is my dream."_

_-later-_

_Tsunade was sitting in the pub next to Jiraiya. "So are you really gonna go see Orochimaru tomorrow?"_

_Tsuande looked at Jiraiya then at her cup of sake." I don't know the answer to that myself."_

_"Well you do know that nothing can bring Dan or your little brother back...Not even that what he brings will just be empty shells that look like them but it won't be them Tsunade." Jiraiya looked at Tsunade concerned._

_Tsuande sighed. "I know but it's just so tepmting..."_

_Jiraiya looked away._

_Tsunade took the chance when Jiraiya looked away and sprinkled a packet of something into his cup. "Well I got to be off..."_

_--_end flashbacking_--_

Tsunade looked up at the hotel and found the window to the room Jiraiya was in just weeks earlier.

Tsunade sighed. "I wonder if this really is my fault...After all I did agree to go on a date with him if he came back...It's like I jinxed him or something..."

--flashbacking--

_Jiraiya walked to Tsunade's office. "Today's the day that Tsunade will finally agree to go on a date with me...Course I say that all the time but today is different."_

_"Will you just go in already old man your starting to annoy us."_

_Jiraiya glared at the ANBU guard. "Do you even know who I AM?"_

_"Yes, and I don't care now go in before your removed from the building for being a pain in my ass."_

_"Geez can't find good help these days." Jiraiya said as we walked into the office._

_Tsuande looked up from her papers. "What do you want now?"_

_"I want a date."_

_"Ya, well I want Naruto to stop calling me baa-chan you don't see that happening now do you."_

_"What does that have to do with going on a date with me?" Jiraiya scratched his head with a confused look on his face._

_"You know what I have a mission here that's A-ranked well higher actually..It has to do with the organization that Itachi is in."_

_"okay? What about it?"_

_"Well if you finish the mission then I'll go on a date with you when you get back." She walked out from around her desk and right in Jiraiyas face. "So will you do it?" She breathed in his face._

_"Y-Yea I'll do it..Anything to go on a date with you Tsunade." Jiraiya leaned down a lil to kiss Tsunade but as he got close enough she turned around and went back to her desk._

_"Now I'll give until tomorrow to get everything that you need to do done. Is that okay?" Tsunade looked up at him over her papers she was doing._

_"Ya it's perfect..I don't have that much to do anyway..Just tell the brat I'll have to delay his traing for a while and write a letter before I go."_

_Jiraiya turned to leave but Tsunade ran across the room and stopped him. "Who are you writing a letter to? You got a secret lover don't you?" Tsunades face threatened that she would cry._

_Jiraiya realized she was gonna cry and smiled smugly. "Why jealous are we?"_

_Tsunade let go off his shirt. "No, I'm not jealous in fact I pity the woman." She looked over at him. But he was already gone._

_--end flashbacking--_

Tsunade sat down at her desk and looked around the room. **'This is the last place I saw him at...'**

Shizune walked in. "Are you okay Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade snapped out of thought and looked at Shizune. "No, I'm not...and I just realized something Shizune...I-i l-loved him..." Tsunade started crying.

Shizune didn't know what to do. So she just rubbed Tsuandes back in a comforting way.

Tsuande looked up a little. "I-i guess i-its true y-you don't k-know what y-you h-had till i-its gone." With those words out she started crying harder.

--

plz R&R

im hope this was worth the wait i made u guys wait and again im sorry for that wait.


End file.
